Une fenêtre ouverte sur un moment d'éternité
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 1990: Shiryû et Shunrei viennent de se marier, et partagent leurs premiers moments d'intimité lors de leur nuit de noces...


_Une fenêtre ouverte sur un moment d'éternité _

_Rozan, 1990_

La chambre avait été entièrement recouverte de tissu rouge, signe de chance, mais Shunrei, assise sur le lit, y faisait à peine attention. Deux lanternes de papier rouge ornées d'un phénix et d'un dragon éclairaient d'une faible lumière la pièce, se reflétant çà et là sur la laque noire des meubles neufs, tous ou presque cadeaux de mariage. Elle portait un cheongsam de soie rouge qui mettait en valeur ses formes et une simple natte avait remplacé la coiffure compliquée qu'elle avait porté toute la journée avec sa tenue de mariage.

Shiryû était assis de l'autre côté, à l'affût de son moindre mouvement. Il portait encore sa tenue de mariage traditionnelle rouge en soie. Les invités, comme le voulait la tradition, étaient venus jouer les trouble-fêtes jusqu'au bout et c'étaient les premiers moments qu'ils passaient seuls en tant que nouveaux époux. Il la sentait un peu tendue et c'était bien normal dans ces conditions. Lui ne valait guère mieux car il voulait avant tout que tout se passe bien. Son handicap lui faisait envisager les choses différemment et, malgré ses pouvoirs qu'il avait conservés, il ne savait trop comment envisager le départ des choses à présent qu'il s'y trouvait. Ce n'était pas peine d'avoir fait fonctionner son imagination ces dernières années mais la réalité avait un tout autre goût. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il se trouvait si proche d'elle, mais l'essence d'orchidée dont on l'avait parfumée était entêtante et excitait ses sens plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il voulait garder le contrôle le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas être mené par ses pulsions masculines, mais il découvrait que ça ne serait pas si simple.

Alors qu'il allait se décider à bouger, elle le précéda et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle sentait ses appréhensions et avait résolu, malgré les siennes, de lui faciliter la tâche. Il sourit et posa sa main sur sa hanche sans encore faire autre chose. A travers la soie, il sentait la chaleur de son corps et, se servant de son toucher, laissa sa main courir d'abord sur sa hanche, puis sur son dos. Elle eut un soupir mais ne bougea pas, sentant son propre désir s'éveiller sous les mains de Shiryû. C'était une sensation qui montait du tréfonds d'elle-même et elle frissonna alors que les mains de son époux s'aventuraient sur sa poitrine juvénile. Il ne l'avait pas encore déshabillée, il se contentait de parcourir son corps du bout des doigts. Il se souvenait d'elle bien sûr avant qu'il ne perdît la vue, mais il se rendait compte à quel point ses formes s'étaient développées depuis. A presque dix-huit ans, Shunrei était une jeune femme à la féminité rayonnante et, bien qu'il ne la vît pas, il pouvait le percevoir aisément. Il pouvait sentir aussi la chaleur de sa peau sous la soie rouge et c'était comme elle se communiquait directement à son sang.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir et il sourit. Malgré le désir qu'il sentait monter en lui, il continua ses caresses, osant cette fois tenter de se glisser sous la robe de soie. Un peu maladroitement, il essaya d'enlever les fermetures traditionnelles jusqu'à ce qu'il entendît :

« Attends… »

Il perçut le froissement de la soie et sentit ses mouvements. Souplement et sensuellement, tentant de surmonter ses propres appréhensions, elle ouvrit les fermetures textiles rebelles et la robe ainsi partiellement libérée glissa légèrement sur ses épaules, découvrant sa peau satinée. Il perçut le léger glissement et sa main remonta le long de son bras jusqu'à sa source, découvrant la douceur de sa peau sous sa main. Il la sentit frissonner et se glissa sous le tissu à la découverte de ses rondeurs féminines. Le contact direct de sa peau l'électrisait et il découvrit à l'aide de son sens du toucher exacerbé des zones de son corps qu'il n'avait pu qu'imaginer jusque-là. Son acuité était telle qu'il sentait sous ses doigts battre le tempo du sang de sa bien-aimée. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement quand ses doigts encore maladroits vinrent titiller les pointes déjà dressées de sa jeune poitrine. C'était agréable pour lui aussi et, d'instinct, ses lèvres vinrent remplacer ses doigts. Elle exhala encore un gémissement et il la sentit se cambrer contre lui. Surpris, il la sentit alors enlever les fermetures de sa tenue de soie traditionnelle et elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise ouverte, faisant monter d'un coup sa respiration. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle prendrait autant d'initiatives mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, au contraire. Pourtant, s'il la laissait faire, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas se contrôler encore longtemps. Doucement, il écarta ses mains et, lentement, commença à faire glisser la robe sur ses épaules et sur ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe naturellement sur ses hanches. Elle ne portait en dessous qu'un simple soutien gorge de soie rouge. Un peu gênée, Shunrei eut un grand frisson, qu'il sentit et qui refroidit quelque peu ses ardeurs.

« Je vais trop vite, n'est-ce pas ? », la questionna-t-il.

Elle sentit sa déception de lui-même, et tenta de le rassurer.

« Non, pas du tout…je suis désolée si je t'ai laissé penser ça… »

Et, pour lui prouver qu'elle ne le craignait pas, elle se leva, fit un gracieux mouvement et sa robe tomba à terre dans un froissement soyeux. Puis elle se rapprocha encore de lui et posa sa main sur sa hanche dans une invite muette. Un peu décontenancé, il ne le montra pas et, après un moment d'hésitation, l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser longuement avant de recommencer ses explorations. Lentement, il parcourut ses hanches, descendit sur ses jambes fuselées et, des mains et des lèvres, remonta le long de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine dont il se plut encore à agacer les pointes dressées sous leur légère prison de soie. Sa main suivit le tracé du sous-vêtement jusque dans son dos et, un peu maladroitement, il l'enleva. Shunrei, un peu gênée, ramena ses mains sur sa poitrine nue mais il murmura, sentant son mouvement :

« Laisse, n'aie pas peur… »

Mais le moment de peur était passé et elle se tint bravement devant lui. Ses mains se levèrent et vinrent ouvrir largement la chemise traditionnelle de Shiryû sur sa poitrine couturée de cicatrices blanches. Elle repoussa le vêtement en arrière et il l'aida, faisant glisser le vêtement sur ses bras puis à terre. La sensation de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre fit encore monter leur excitation et Shunrei sentit un spasme tordre son bas-ventre. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa longuement, sentant son corps frissonner contre le sien. Comme il l'avait subodoré, sa cécité lui rendait les choses un peu plus difficiles, le privant de la vision du corps de Shunrei, mais en contrepartie ses sensations étaient plus aiguisées et un simple contact lui procurait autant si ce n'est plus de plaisir. Il fit descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou, puis sur ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent un téton qu'il suça et mordilla longuement. Shunrei laissa échapper un gémissement et le spasme qui tordait son bas-ventre augmenta encore d'intensité. Elle sentit alors la main de son mari glisser le long de son ventre jusqu'à son intimité. Cependant, il se contenta tout d'abord de la caresser à travers le fin tissu qui était encore le rempart léger de sa vertu, et il la sentit réagir en se cambrant vers lui. Sous l'effet d'un plaisir intense, elle laissa échapper un gémissement et il continua, se familiarisant avec l'essence de sa féminité qu'il sentait là, palpitant derrière sa fragile barrière de soie.

Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite pour ne pas l'effrayer ni la blesser, mais il devait bien reconnaître que la force de son propre désir le surprenait et l'effrayait quelque peu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé en ressentir autant, surtout dans ces conditions, mais il découvrait à quel point le reste de ses sens pouvait suppléer cette fois encore sa vue absente.

Centimètre par centimètre, ses doigts se glissèrent sous le tissu et, enfin en contact direct avec la partie la plus secrète de sa jeune épouse, il la découvrit du bout des doigts. Il la sentit se cambrer encore et elle exhala un gémissement alors qu'il s'enhardissait et que ses doigts se faufilaient avec douceur au creux de son intimité moite. Pourtant, aussi doux qu'il fût, il la sentit sursauter et cessa immédiatement ses explorations.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? », questionna-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Elle se redressa légèrement et sa main vint caresser sa joue.

« Non, j'ai juste…enfin c'est que… »

Difficile d'exprimer qu'elle n'avait su comment gérer l'afflux de désir qui avait soudainement noyé ses veines et avait augmenté d'un coup la tension dans son bas-ventre. C'était paradoxal car aussi agréable que douloureux, aux antipodes de ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« J'ai été surprise, c'est tout… », dit-elle seulement.

A le regarder, elle percevait qu'il tentait de maîtriser son propre désir pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais elle refusait qu'il se sacrifiât pour son plaisir à elle. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que leur inexpérience gâche tout et qu'il se croie obligé d'en porter la faute. Cela impliquait qu'elle prenne un peu plus l'initiative elle aussi, même si cela allait quelque peu à l'encontre des traditions. Elle le repoussa légèrement et laissa sa main courir sur son cou, puis sur ses épaules et descendre sur sa poitrine. Ses muscles se tendaient sous son contact, et elle le remarqua. Mais, au lieu de se contenter de cela, il sentit ses mains descendre vers le bas, la ceinture de son pantalon. D'une main un peu tremblante sous l'effet de l'appréhension, elle la dénoua et fit glisser le vêtement sur les hanches, puis sur les cuisses de Shiryû. Il ne portait en dessous qu'un simple caleçon collant qui laissait deviner sans aucun doute possible son excitation. Si Shunrei était inexpérimentée, elle savait tout de même comment se manifestait physiquement le désir masculin, mais le voir de près l'effrayait et la fascinait à la fois. Elle tendit la main, mais n'osa pas faire glisser le caleçon. Il sentit son appréhension mais ne fit ni ne dit rien, il lui laissa l'initiative. Il y eut un temps, puis il sentit sa main se glisser sous le caleçon, dans un premier contact avec son intimité masculine qui le fit frissonner. Doucement, du bout des doigts, comme si elle craignait de lui faire mal, elle explora son sexe dressé et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Le désir se fit plus fort dans ses reins et il crut ne pas pouvoir tenir sous ses caresses, au point qu'il finit par s'écarter le plus doucement qu'il pouvait. Il sentit sa déception, visiblement elle y avait pris autant de plaisir que lui et elle croyait avoir mal fait, aussi la prit-il contre lui pour l'embrasser longuement, ayant un peu honte de s'expliquer sur des choses aussi triviales et préférant agir ainsi.

Sentant que le moment était proche, il la souleva et l'étendit sur le lit. Très lentement, il fit glisser son slip le long de ses jambes et sentit que sa respiration s'accélérait encore. Rapidement, il se débarrassa des vêtements qui lui restaient et elle put le voir entièrement nu. Sa peau mate était marquée de cicatrices blanches partout sur son corps, dont certaines tranchaient la ligne de ses muscles, stigmates de nombreuses luttes livrées mais, après avoir haï les combats qui avaient fait payer un lourd tribut à l'homme qu'elle aimait à plusieurs reprises, elle devait reconnaître un certain pouvoir érotique à ces marques, à son grand étonnement. Alors qu'il se penchait sur elle et que sa main parcourait encore son ventre, elle toucha plusieurs de ses cicatrices, comme si elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était désormais en paix avec cette partie de son passé, de leur passé.

Progressivement, se servant du bruit de sa respiration précipitée pour se guider, il glissa sur elle en l'effleurant tout d'abord. Il ne pesait pas sur elle et le poids de son corps était retenu par ses bras tendus. L'effleurement exacerbait leur désir respectif mais, mettant ses bras autour de son cou, elle l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa longuement. Elle n'en pouvait plus de le percevoir là, si proche, elle voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Il la sentit se cambrer sous lui et sut d'instinct que c'était le bon moment. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, c'était plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et sa cécité n'arrangeait rien. De plus, cela ne l'aidait pas de sentir l'interrogation de Shunrei. Elle, de son côté, essayait de l'aider mais sans savoir tellement comment faire. Mais la gêne fut de courte durée : la situation était tellement cocasse qu'elle se mit à rire, au grand étonnement de Shiryû qui finit par être gagné lui aussi par l'hilarité après un petit moment. Une fois calmé, il dit d'un ton plus léger :

« Nous sommes ridicules, non ? »

Il l'entendit secouer la tête.

« Non, pas du tout, nous apprenons ensemble, c'est tout… »

Et ses lèvres vinrent à la rencontre des siennes. Elle se cambra encore et, plus lucide malgré l'excitation, il entra en elle aussi doucement qu'il le put. Il sentit son corps se tendre sous le sien et hésita à bouger. Elle s'attendait à la légère douleur qu'elle ressentit mais cela ne dura pas et elle bougea d'instinct pour parfaire l'union de leurs deux corps alors que la tension de ses muscles s'apaisait.

Il avait résolu d'être le plus doux possible mais il se rendait compte à quel point c'était une sensation unique d'être là, en elle, au creux de son intimité, et ses hormones lui obscurcissaient quelque peu l'esprit. Suivant son instinct, il commença à bouger, d'abord doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, puis de plus en plus vite. Elle le percevait s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément en elle et sentait monter du fond de son ventre, plaisir et douleur mêlés, la jouissance. Enfin, une onde traversa tout son corps et elle exhala un gémissement. Haletante, épuisée, le cœur battant, elle l'entendit émettre un léger grognement et elle sentit un flot chaud se répandre au tréfonds d'elle-même alors que sa tête venait se nicher au creux de son épaule. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs corps encore unis, dans le bienheureux anéantissement qui suit l'explosion du plaisir, jusqu'à ce que Shiryû se rendît compte que son poids devait être quelque peu inconfortable pour le corps fluet de sa jeune épouse. D'un mouvement léger, il se poussa sur le côté et tourna la tête vers elle.

« Ca va ? Tu n'as pas mal ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Souplement, elle vint se glisser dans ses bras et soupira d'aise quand il referma les bras sur elle. Non, elle n'avait pas mal mais elle sentait encore au creux de son ventre une douce chaleur fort agréable, et tout son corps était engourdi.

« Non, tout va bien… », finit-elle par répondre, et il sentit son souffle contre sa poitrine. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle et eut un soupir d'aise. Il se sentait somnolent mais son esprit le maintenait tout de même partiellement éveillé. Rien ou presque dans ce qui venait de se passer ne correspondait à ce qu'il s'était imaginé au fur et à mesure des années ou ce dont on lui avait parlé, c'était beaucoup plus fort. Malgré sa maladresse et sa cécité, cela avait constitué un moment de grâce suspendu dans le temps, où Shunrei et lui n'avaient existé que l'un pour l'autre dans la calme intimité où deux corps apprennent à se connaître. C'était un nouveau chapitre dans l'histoire de leur relation, qu'ils écriraient là aussi ensemble, à leur rythme.

Avec précautions, il tira la couverture sur eux et sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil alors que, par la fenêtre, le vent léger parfumé entrait et venait caresser leurs peaux. Un nouveau chapitre de leur vie commençait…

**FIN**


End file.
